A Melancholy Game
by TheTargWoods
Summary: Gretta Lock, a 15 year old from District 8 discovers that her brother plans on volunteering in the 8th annual Hunger Games. She has to find a way to talk him out of it.


Stirring what little oatmeal we had left for breakfast I notice my older brother Thaner is dressed up differently that usual. He wears fathers dress pants and a red button up shirt. He has his curious eyes set out our window.

"You're not peeping at Mrs. Cromwhile again are you?", I laughed and made my way over with his plate as he shews me back.

"No, peacekeeper's Gretta, get back.", He casually backs away from the window's grabbing his plate quickly slopping dad's portion on top, "Mom and dad left to set up for the reaping, apparently they wont reap the kids of those who help out."

"Oh, you mightn't have said that moments before I wasted extra food? Where do you think we live? The Capitol? Thaner we cant waste food like this!" I ate a bite trying to contain anger.

"Don't worry, you'll have enough left over after today.", He looks down past the bowl, through the floor and into nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" I gulped a spoonful down.

"I'm volunteering this year, no matter what happens. Think about, I die, I die, nothing you can do about it, we all die someday more food for you's. I win, I win, more food for District 8.", He smiled slightly.

"No, don't do it Thaner! You promised you would never leave me!", anxiety poured through my soul, I began to sweat and sob. "Please! No! Please please please. I-"

"shh! Calm down. Fine.", he didn't fool me.

"No I dont believe you.", I cried harder.

"You're 15 years old, start acting like it!", he lightly smacked me in the side of the head with a smile on his face. "Go get dressed you look like a district twelver in that", he laughed and practically drank his bowl.

I pull my frizzy auburn bangs back leaving the rest of my back length hair flowing. I see to it that I look my best today of all days, I grab a slide of pale red fabric and shape it into my proper measurements. I grab an off white lace cover from my closet and pull it over my dress, I look ordinary, which is good. I'd hate to stand out.

We walk to the town's center I focus my lavender eyes onto every one that passes taken in their depressed attitudes, some even fear. Our population in District 8 has a little number of children to offer. They pricked my finger allowing me to enter, I catch a glimpse of our escort on the stage, I rush to my age group in time to be welcomed.

"Now lets choose those to represent our District in the 8th annual Hunger Games!" The orange escort named Grover, made his way to the reaping ball pulling out a slip of paper m heart began to race, "Brina Rowell!", The young girl gasped clinging onto her best friends, she couldn't be older than 12. Peacekeepers dragged her away from safety and unto to the alter of fate.

I cant help but think, my brother will volunteer today, the only way to stop him from jumping into a death driven arena is if he knew I was in there and that he couldn't kill me. Before I could stop myself, "I volunteer in her place!"

"NO!", My mother screamed jumping out from the stage, "She didn't mean it! Stop! Please!" My brother flung out of his group and pushed my mother back into place.

I had already lifted my feet off of the dusty ground, I pulled myself into the young girls spot, I watched her pink face turn to normal, her blonde head bounced into her father's arms. I placed the burden of that father's sunken heart into the heart of my own, all for a child I never knew. My father stands their, emotionless, empty and in pain. It doesn't even matter now, I watch that little girl and now I see what is truly important, the true meaning of sacrifice, I have already saved two lives. Her's, and my brothers.

"What is your name miss?", Grover smiled.

"Gretta Lock", I echoed through the microphone, looking down, I just couldn't bare to look at my family.

"Are you related to her?", he asked.

"No" I was lost.

"Then why volunteer?", he laughed

"I- I don't think it's necessary for someone that young to die for your entertainment." I didn't lie entirely, I believe in what I said, but that's not in the least of why I did this.

"Alright!", He said uncomfortably," For the gentlemen!" He grabbed a slip from the very bottom, when he opened it up he gave a stern look and patted his plump sweat filled face with his ugly tie.

"Our ma-male tribute fr-from Distraught-I mean District 8 is," He held the paper in front of the microphone while shaking, "Thaner Lock!"

He made his way to the alter, both of our parents dropped to the ground, they've lost their only 2 children.

"Ah, nothing wrong with some sibling rivalry eh? ", he made an awkward laugh. Leading us into the Justice Building.


End file.
